


Tethered

by sizhu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murderer is running free in a small town in Italy. Tsuna takes it upon himself to catch the perpetrator and prove his charge's innocence. The problem, though, is that Mukuro isn't quite sure that he IS innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. un incubo

_A dull thudding sound engulfed his senses. The_ thud-thud thud-thud  _beat so intensely that it rang in his ears, vibrated beneath his skin, blurred his vision. His heart, it seemed, was racing. Blood thrilled through his veins, singing with vivacity. He was on the hunt. A pretty piece of prey was his tonight. A petite blonde woman hanging off his arm, giggling blithely at his carefully plucked sweet nothings. She was clearly intoxicated – though she had stated she could handle her alcohol well. Just one of many of her lies he'd exposed, though he doubted the woman had realized her mistakes. She was too busy trying to lure him into her coils, unaware that she had already been poisoned by his fangs – a python had nothing on the mamba._

_All too soon, they had arrived at one of his haunts. All too soon, clothes had been shed, reminding him of the unfailing, betrayal-ridden promiscuity of the woman he had less-than-pure intentions for. Blood rushed all too soon to his lower extremities, the allure of what he had planned, dizzying. He would let this woman – whose name he cared not to remember – believe she was the cause of his frenzy._

_She wouldn't be alive for too much longer, anyways._

_All too soon, he reached his limit. All too soon, this nameless woman keened for post-coital embraces and more sweet nothings. This harlot who knew nothing of love, only of cold betrayal. This gold-digging tramp, too quick to move to someone new, whose last lover committed suicide in the wake of her blatant infidelity._

_The woman made him sick. He wasn't sure if he was sick with himself for sleeping with her, knowing all that he did, or sick with this woman and her inhumanity. He traced a lazy pattern over her neck with his fingers, making her sigh in content, before his grip tightened, vice-like on her throat. Long fingers crushed her esophagus, held on tight. The woman tried to claw at him, but he'd made sure her arms were restrained during sex. Claw marks on his arms would just be a giveaway, evidence against him he didn't need. He narrowed his eyes at the woman's terror, shifting so he was straddling her – again – and using both hands to strangle the vile creature._

_Pure animosity is what drove him. The blonde haired, blue eyed harlot had this coming to her. He stayed like that, until the woman's life force left her. He made perfectly certain that she was dead, sparing not a last glance at the woman's lifeless, glassy, once stunningly beautiful sky blue eyes._

 

Mukuro awoke with a start, a cold sweat enveloping his body. He choked at the memory, leaning over the edge of the bed and promptly puking his dinner from the night before, into the conveniently placed bin nearby. Then there was a hand on his shoulder, strong and sure, but gentle and comforting. Another hand was busy dabbing the sweat away from his face and neck, and cleaning away the vomit and spittle that had stuck to his chin. Just how many more nights like this would he have?

He dropped back into his pillows – far too luxurious for a criminal such as himself. He felt like he was going to be sick again, but he had nothing left. The hand that was on his shoulder had left, and instead offered him a glass of water. Without much thought, he took the glass and downed the water in one gulp. At least his throat felt a little better now. "...Tsunayoshi, what are you doing in here...?"

"You fell asleep on your feet, and nearly fell down the stairs. I caught you – though I did have Dino-san's help. We brought you back here, figuring a good night's sleep would help you." The addressed brunette's voice held an exasperated smile. Mukuro could hear it in the tone. He scoffed, turning away from the other. The memory was coming back to him.

"That doesn't mean you had to stay."

"You were having the dreams again, weren't you?" Tsunayoshi was, as usual, unaffected by Mukuro's brash words. Mostly, he expected them now. "Have you been taking the dream suppressants I got for you?"

The silence that answered him confirmed a 'no'. Tsuna sighed, and Mukuro could see him pinching the bridge of his nose even though he wasn't looking at him. Tch. As if the dream suppressants would even help – they were experimental drugs.

"At least try to take them, see if they work." The brunette – his  _jailer –_  implored. Mukuro grunted his consent. A rustling sound reached his ears, followed by the pop of a plastic cap. The heterochromatic criminal begrudgingly turned to face Tsuna, eyes reflecting bitterness in what little light there was. The brunette offered him the pills and another glass of water – the brat came  _prepared_. Mukuro resented that. It made him feel predictable.

"Fine, and if they don't work, I won't be the one to say I told you so." He realized he was being a little childish, but at this point, he was too tired to care. Mukuro took the medication Tsuna had somehow gotten a prescription for. He really didn't want to know how. The scrawny adult at his bedside was as deceptive as he could be, sometimes even more so, given that his jailer looked far too trustworthy for anything even remotely like a  _fib_ to slip passed his lips.

"If they don't, Mukuro, we'll just have to try something else." Tsuna smiled demurely, nudging the water and the pills toward him again. "Now, take your medicine, Mukuro, or I'll force them down your throat."

The bluette flinched involuntarily. Throats. Absently, he lifted a hand and rubbed his own, as if making sure that there were no strangulation marks. He didn't see Tsuna's eyes soften.

"I'm sorry. It was just a figure of speech, though clearly the wrong one."

"Doesn't matter." Mukuro grunted, taking the dream suppressants and the water. He downed those as quickly as possible. "There, I've taken them. Are you happy now?"

"Happier." Tsuna laughed lightly, patting Mukuro on the head as if he'd been a good patient. "I'll be happy when your name is cleared and the dreams stop. I really can't have you so afraid to sleep that you stay awake for four days, fall asleep while walking, and take a particularly nasty stumble down the stairs."

"Why do you even care, anyways?" Mukuro grumbled, turning away and pulling the covers over his head to get away from Tsuna and his damnable empathy.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. "What kind of question is that? You and I both know you had nothing to do with these murders. It would be unjust, locking you up for something someone else did."

"Hm."

Tsuna sighed, and smiled. Mukuro couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. "Get some sleep, Mukuro. I'll be back in the morning with breakfast."

Mukuro said nothing in reply, already asleep. Staying awake for four days was draining, and then waking up only to get sick was worse. Tsuna quietly took the bag from the bin he had placed at the side of Mukuro's bed, tied it, and replaced it with a clean one.

Mukuro would be trouble to deal with in the morning. When he remembered the familiarity and kindness with which Tsuna handled him. Tsuna sighed, and smiled, taking the vomit bag, along with the two empty water glasses, to the kitchen to be dealt with accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **un incubo** \- nightmare


	2. reciprocità

Sawada Tsunayoshi, twenty-five years old, had a mess on his hands. He had inherited this mess. And he did not want it. He didn’t want to deal with it. Alas, it was a serious problem. The esteemed _famiglia della Vongola_ ’s finances were in a mess, servants were in a tizzy, and there was a murderer on the loose. It was just a mess of general chaos, and Tsuna was in the center of it all with a giant migraine. Actually, Tsuna wasn't alone in the center of it – Mukuro was there, too. He wasn't quite sure who dragged who into hell. Regardless, the fact remained that there was a mess to take care of.

By rights, he should not have even been in this situation. He was Japanese. His Italian heritage was microscopic at best, direct descendant of some famous dead guy or not. _Microscopic_ , he swore up and down. So why was he in Italy, inheriting a family that, by rights, wasn’t his? He honestly had no idea. No freaking clue. Not one. On more than one occasion, he wondered just _where_ he fucked up in his life to deserve this. He suspected it was pre-ordained before birth. His luck was shit like that.

Regardless of why or how, Tsuna was smack dab in the middle of chaos and disorder. The _problem_ with that, though, was that he was _expected to fix it_. He knew nothing of business, nothing of leading or ordering people to work for him, and he knew even less about catching a murderer. But, that was what made catching the monster his most pressing priority. If he didn’t, Mukuro would go to prison for crimes he had nothing to do with – crimes that haunted him in his sleep in their horrific detail.

Mukuro was a mess; he barely ate and slept even less. And Tsuna was at a loss for what to do. Watching his charge suffer the way he had was unforgivable, but the brunette had _no_ idea what the _fuck_ he could do to help, other than offer him water when he woke up sick, and wipe the sweat from his brow. He suspected that Mukuro didn't exactly appreciate the bedside manner, but what else could Tsuna do?

He had returned to Mukuro's room this morning and left breakfast for him, just as he said he would, but he hadn’t waited to see if Mukuro was awake. His charge would come down when he was good and ready, when he felt like it. No sooner, no later. Though he did wish he'd keep a schedule – Tsuna figured he'd be less easy to startle if Mukuro did. But Mukuro did what Mukuro wanted, and no one was going to change that anytime soon.

The brunette sighed, distractedly pouring over the work he had to do for the day. He'd much rather be doing something else. Say, making sure Mukuro was actually eating. He hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary the rest of the night – after he'd given Mukuro the dream suppressants. Perhaps they worked. He'd have to ask Mukuro if they did. There was no way Mukuro would admit to a drug working that he rebuked in the first place. Not unless Tsuna outright asked him.

Ah, speak of the devil. Mukuro traipsed downstairs, still in his sleepwear, looking better than he had in days. Tsuna didn't need to ask if the suppressants worked or if he'd eaten the breakfast left for him. A smile bloomed on his face, making him look far younger than twenty-five, and far too innocent to be caught up in the tangled web of a killer and someone who could see his movements in his sleep.

"Mukuro." Tsuna's smile didn't falter when the addressee eyed him warily. Tsuna made a gesture for Mukuro to join him at the table. "You look well."

Mukuro nodded, a sharp movement of his chin. "… Thank you, I suppose." The words felt foreign on his tongue.

"Don't worry about it." Tsuna waved his hand dismissively. "I just want to help. Join me?"

Mukuro blinked at the offer, before chuckling a bit. He was clearly in a good mood – for which Tsuna was glad. He sat near Tsuna at the table, and stole one of the brunette's _biscotti_ , smirking at the scandalized look on the other's face. Yes, he was in a much better mood.

"If you wish, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro assented, though the words had been unnecessary in the wake of him sitting down. "So long as you don't mind sharing the rest of your breakfast~."

"Fine, fine." Tsuna puffed his cheeks. "I was only drinking the coffee, anyways. I think I've been staring at paper too long. The words are starting to blur together."

Mukuro rolled his eyes. Of course. In his insistence on taking care of _him_ , Tsuna wasn't taking care of _himself_. "You need to sleep more, Tsunayoshi."

"Said the pot to the kettle." Tsuna chuckled, turning his gaze from the document he was editing to look up at heterochromatic eyes. "Perhaps you should sort out _your_ sleeping problem before you admonish others, hm?"

Mukuro narrowed his eyes. "I mean it, Tsunayoshi. You can't adequately take care of others the way you insist on doing if you're not taking care of yourself."

The brunette sighed, his shoulders hunching over and making him look even smaller than he was. "I'm sorry. I'll try. But I can't make any promises, Mukuro, you know that. Clearing your name and catching the real killer is my priority, and so far I have _nothing_. It's been months and we've gotten nowhere."

Tsuna pursed his lips, shoving the papers away from him. It was too early in the morning for this. He reached for his coffee, but found it wasn't there. Mukuro had moved it. Tsuna eyed his charge, expecting an explanation. He didn't receive one. Instead, he was hoisted from his chair and thrown over a bony shoulder and toted back upstairs.

Tsuna didn’t even bother fighting. Mukuro was bigger and stronger, and clearly had strong opinions about Tsuna's lack of self care. He would have been amused, if he hadn't been torn away from work that was coming up on deadline. … Okay, he was a little amused when Mukuro passed one of the housekeepers, a plump woman from southern Italy, who squawked at Tsuna's manhandling and tried to demand that the interloper put the young master down. She was ignored, of course, but Tsuna did offer her an apologetic smile.

Mukuro pushed the door to Tsuna's room open and dropped the scrawny brunette into the plush bed. He sat on the edge, watching Tsuna expectantly. Tsuna sighed, and smiled, shifting so he could move the blankets. Mukuro chuckled, pleased. "Sleep, _young master_ , or you'll never catch him."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Just… Don't call me that again, okay? It's creepy, coming from you.

"Then I'll make sure to keep doing it." Mukuro smirked, heterochromatic eyes practically _dancing_ with amusement. Tsuna rolled his eyes in return, swatting at Mukuro with one of his pillows. Tsuna needed rest more than anyone – even one night without sleep showed in his frame and demeanor. Mukuro had

been honest when he'd said that Tsuna would never be able to catch the nameless killer if he was running without sleep.

Tsuna settled into the pillows, eyeing Mukuro suspiciously. "You'd better not watch me sleep."

"You do it to me." Mukuro arched a fine brow, amused.

"Not all the time, and only to make sure there's water and a bucket when you wake up sick."

Mukuro rolled his eyes, shoving a pillow over Tsuna's face. "Sleep. You can go back to work later. In the mean time, _I'll_ try and find something on the killer. I'm not so wretched that I take your kindness and give nothing in return."

Tsuna blinked, surprised, but smiled and nodded. "Mm, sure. Just let me know what you find, okay?"

"But of course." Mukuro stood up and walked from the room. Pausing at the door, he tilted his head back. "You _are_ my benefactor, after all."

With that, Mukuro left Tsuna to sleep, despite it being mid-morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **reciprocità** \- reciprocity


	3. indagine

Mukuro padded down the stairs after manhandling his  _jailer_ into bed. Jailer, benefactor; when it came to Tsuna, they were the same fucking thing. It wasn't that Mukuro didn't  _appreciate_ the effort Tsunayoshi put in for him; it's just that Mukuro wasn't used to the idea that someone actually, legitimately cared about him enough to keep his sorry ass out of jail. Not to mention, he felt like he owed the brunette. He  _hated_ the feeling of being in debt.

He turned and headed to the first floor guest room that was serving as his quarters. Tsuna had offered repeatedly to make over one of the empty upstairs bedrooms for him, but Mukuro consistently declined. He had no intentions of staying longer than it took to catch the killer. The sparse, yet far-too-comfortable guest room was more than enough. Mukuro entered his quarters, deigned to get dressed into something more fitting, discarding the loose lounge pants and shirt he'd slept in. From there he left to peruse Tsuna's desk and computer in the main office.

Mukuro sat down in Tsuna's modest chair, tilting the screen to get a clearer view. He casually typed in the password as if he owned the damn thing, pulling up the government databases. He probably shouldn't do this from Tsuna's computer, but hey. It was what he had available.

"If you're going to do what I think you are, Mukuro, you should at least use the computer of someone  _working_ for the government." A cheery voice supplied helpfully.

"Cavallone, what are you doing here?" Mukuro didn't bother looking up.

"That's not a very nice way to greet someone who's here to help you." Dino sang, stepping over to the desk and offering Mukuro his own – government issued – computer. "And to keep you from getting Tsuna in trouble. I trust you, Tsuna thinks the world of you, and I know you mean him no harm, but mistakes happen. Even the best get caught. So, why don't you just look through my case files?"

Right, Dino was on the case. Tsuna was offering his services for his ability to intuitively figure things out. Mukuro had to admit, if the brunette wasn't so engrossed in writing, he'd be a good consultant. But, it was probably best this way. Aside from his stipulation not to leave the premises of the estate without Tsuna, he was free here. It wasn't a jail cell, and Mukuro was well taken care of. He still felt trapped, though. A gilded cage was, for all intents and purposes, still a cage.

Mukuro took the laptop and eyed it suspiciously for a moment before flipping it open. He paused, looking up at Dino from Tsuna's chair. "… What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Dino tilted his head, looking mildly offended. "No catch. You want to help, right? You and I both know Tsuna's not getting enough sleep – and, neither are you, for that matter – and, well. Let's face it. We're getting nowhere on this case by ourselves. Any help is welcome. Even if I'm not…  _strictly_ allowed to do this."

Mukuro hummed his approval at the words. But… No, nevermind. It wasn't important. The bluette pulled up Dino's access to the case files, browsing through them with a fine toothed comb. Dino watched him for a moment before grinning, pleased at Mukuro's interest, and wandered off to find Tsuna.

"You won't find him, Cavallone." Mukuro called after him.

"Oh?" Dino glanced back toward Mukuro, amused. "Where'd you hide him, then?"

"I didn't  _hide_ him anywhere." He didn't look up from the computer. "Though, I was nearly attacked by one of Tsunayoshi's housekeepers. Screaming something about manhandling the young master."

Dino laughed, meandering back over to Mukuro. "So you toted him off to bed this morning. I see. And here I thought it would be Gokudera that got to him first. No matter what he says, he does that a lot. It's not just the case we're working on. He gets so caught up in working – doesn't matter what it is – that he forgets that time is kind of a thing. And sleep is kind of a necessity."

Mukuro arched an eyebrow. "So he's been doing that annoying thing even before I got here?"

"What do you mean? You've—Oh! You mean the annoying 'thing'." Dino blinked at him, sitting down across from the desk. He tilted his head in thought. "As in, his penchant for putting others before himself?"

Mukuro simply nodded in confirmation.

"Oh. Yeah. He's been doing that since he was a kid." Dino laughed, scratching his neck. "Oh, are you having any luck with that?"

Mukuro shrugged, engrossed in the information. Dino didn't question him further on the subject, just watched him work. "I know why Tsuna helps you, but I don't know why you're so intent on helping him."

"Because he is my benefactor. There's no other reason."

"Uh-huh." Dino arched an eyebrow. "That would be why you're trying to help us catch the real killer, _not_ why you tote him off to bed and risk that harpy screeching at you to 'put the young master down'."

Apparently that woman did that to  _everyone_ that tried to send Tsunayoshi to bed.

Dino hummed quietly, content to sit there while Mukuro perused the case files. So far, there had been a total of five women. All five of them died from asphyxiation, though the method was always different. One appeared to be accidental, a participant in erotic asphyxiation. At least two were strangled with hands, one more was suffocated with a pillow, and another died with a gag in her mouth.

The crime scene photographs were all pretty gruesome. Some of them had Mukuro's stomach churning, many were eerily similar to the nightmare he had the night before. There was nothing of real use in these files anyway. At least, not right now. He sighed, copying the files onto a thumb drive and closing the laptop. "Nothing."

Dino jumped at Mukuro's sudden interruption. The silence was officially broken, and Dino wasn't quite sure where to go with a possible conversation. "… That's, about what we're like down at headquarters, too."

"You're all pretty useless then, aren't you?" Mukuro eyed Dino distastefully.

"Hey, that's not very nice." Dino pouted. "We're trying – this is the first guy we've had any  _real_ trouble catching. If we don't get this under control soon, we'll have the federal branch breathing down are necks."

"Hm." Mukuro turned his gaze away from Dino, reclining in Tsuna's desk chair like he owned the damn thing. "I'll look over the files again later. Maybe I missed something, distracted by your useless presence."

"How rude!" Dino puffed his cheeks. He tried desperately not to smile – or laugh. He figured Mukuro was goading him on, but this was the first time in a while that he or Tsuna have had much progress in getting the bluette to banter with them. Though he suspected Tsuna had much more luck than he did. "Try again after you've gotten a  _decent_ amount of sleep and something to eat, alright? Try not to make Tsuna worry about you  _too_ much?"

"As if that's possible." Mukuro snorted, rolling his eyes. "He'd worry about me even if I  _wasn't_ being accused of this madness."

"Then don't make  _Chrome_ worry." Dino gave a soft smile, noticing how Mukuro's frame stiffened at the mention of the one-eyed wallflower. Little victories over the stubborn detainee were something Dino would take where he could get them – he didn't have Tsuna's saintly patience.

"Fine." Mukuro hissed at the blonde investigator. Dino really knew how to push the man's buttons. There were some occasions where he'd wanted nothing more than to shove his foot up Cavallone's ass. Still, Mukuro  _did_ owe him one – for forking over the case files without having to risk getting Tsuna in trouble.

He paused, and made a face that made Dino laugh.

"… Thanks," he muttered, "for the files."

Dino grinned and shrugged. "Hey, no problem. Between us – and Tsuna, I'll even send you whatever updates we get. So long as you're not caught with them."

Mukuro rolled his eyes. "I can always say you fell down the stairs and dropped the flash drive."

"…That'll get  _me_ in trouble!"

"Exactly," Mukuro smirked. "That way you won't pester me about Tsuna or my sister worrying."

"Conniving little thing, aren't you?" Dino hummed, smiling. "Well, if you're done, I should take my leave. I came to see if Tsuna had any ideas, but since you put him to bed, I guess I'll go~."

"Good riddance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **indagine** \- investigation


	4. persona timida

After a decent night's sleep, a good breakfast, and a quality cup of coffee, Sawada Tsunayoshi was more than prepared for work. Tsuna was seated behind his oak desk, coffee mug in one hand and ink pen in the other. Finally, he could get some work done. At least, work that didn't involve the murder case Dino and his precinct shoved at him four months ago. Okay, maybe that was a  _little_  harsh. Tsuna had offered his help of his own free will, of course. Though, he really hadn't expected  _this._

 _And then Chrome had all but_ begged _him for a personal favor. His personal assistant had scared the life out of him with her near waterworks. He would have done_ anything _for her to keep from crying, so when she asked him to save her brother, he jumped at the task. Never mind that he had no idea Chrome even_ had  _a brother. Not that it mattered, because the relieved smile Chrome gave him could have rivaled the sun. And then she opened the door and called her brother into the office. Tsuna blanched. God, what would she have done if he had even_ thought _about saying no? He really didn't want to think about it._

_And really, he didn't have to. When Chrome's brother stepped into the office, all of Tsuna's thoughts died. A tall, slender man stood before him. He could almost be Chrome's twin, if not for the height and darker, bluer tone of his hair. The brunette couldn't help but stare; the man, with his lithe frame and heterochromatic eyes, was entrancing. Idly, Tsuna wondered if Chrome's eyes would match, if she removed her eye patch. He'd never ask, though._

_"You must be the 'Boss' I hear such fond words of." The brother smiled. It gave Tsuna goose bumps._

_"Fond words?" Tsuna gave Chrome a sidelong glance. She fidgeted, smiling sheepishly. "I've apparently been a terrible 'boss' if my employees are talking_ fondly  _about me when I can't hear them."_

_Chrome covered her mouth, stifling a giggle._

_"Really now?" the brother asked, tilting his head. "I find it hard to believe you're anything but,_ Boss _."_

 _"… Sawada Tsunayoshi." The brunette puffed his cheeks. "Tsuna, if you prefer. But please,_ anything  _but 'Boss'."_

_"Tsunayoshi, then. Mukuro." 'Mukuro' gave a theatric bow. Tsuna rolled his eyes – he thought he saw Chrome stifle another giggle._

_"…Mukuro." Tsuna pursed his lips. "What exactly does Chrome want me to do for you?"_

_"Clear my name."_

_And that was when Tsuna's life spiraled into chaos._

 

"Good morning, Boss," a soft voice lilted into the office. The owner followed suit, a shy and frail-looking woman. "Did you sleep well?"

Tsuna nearly jumped at the sudden, unexpected intrustion. He smiled when he saw the woman's face. "Chrome, good morning. Yes, I did, thank you. The coffee is wonderful, by the way."

"I'm glad…" Chrome lingered by the entrance.

"You  _can_ come all the way in, you know." Tsuna leaned back in his seat, watching her with an arched eyebrow.

"I know, but…" Chrome shifted from one foot to the other. "But I don't wish to disturb Boss…"

"Chrome…" Tsuna sighed, putting his mug and pen down to rub at his temples. "You never disturb me, Chrome. Really, I think you're the reason I haven't thrown myself into traffic yet – you and your brother."

A giggle. Tsuna's lips quirked into a smile. "Boss is very dramatic this morning. Perhaps Brother is rubbing off on you?"

"I think he might be doing a bit more than tha—" Tsuna puffed his cheeks. "That isn't repeatable."

Chrome covered her mouth, stifling another giggle. Tsuna stumbled like that often, but never in such a manner. No one had suspected that Mukuro would command so much of Tsuna's attention. Tsuna attributed it to the urgency of the case. Others attributed it to attraction to the alleged criminal. Alleged.

Everyone in Tsuna's office was on Mukuro's side, to varying degrees. Tsuna did everything he could to help, willingly throwing himself into headache after headache. Gokudera, who had returned to Italy with Tsuna, grumbled and complained about having to help such a "creepy guy" but he did what he could, as well, though mostly for Tsuna's sake.

Yamamoto, who also came to Italy with Tsuna, genuinely liked Mukuro, and wanted him to stay around – he made Tsuna smile, and he was a great drinking buddy. So that was why he helped. He also sort of served as security for the brunette, so whatever he could do to ease Tsuna's headaches, he did, much like Gokudera.

Dino, not part of Tsuna's office, was fond of the bluette typically because it was fairly easy to get a reaction out of him. Also, he wanted to clear Mukuro's name because he knew an innocent guy when he saw one. And while Mukuro's  _morals_ weren't exactly innocent, the man himself was. At least, innocent of any violent crime. Hibari, Dino's partner, hated the man. They were constantly at odds, so he never visited Tsuna's office-slash-estate unless he absolutely had to, but he  _also_ knew an innocent man when he saw one.

Mukuro, it seemed, was really the only one who questioned his own innocence. Night after night of endless nightmares in gory detail of each murder committed started to take its toll on him. He stopped denying his guilt, and Tsuna was left to tell him, almost daily, "You didn't do any of it."

Tsuna sighed heavily, rubbing his temple with one hand, and marking up a document with the other.

"Boss…?" Chrome asked, hesitating.

Tsuna blinked, looking up at the woman from his desk. "Yes, Chrome?"

"…Is something wrong…?"

"No," Tsuna smiled and shook his head. "I'm okay, Chrome, thank you. I'm just… Worried."

"… I'm sorry, Boss…" Chrome shifted nervously. "Because of me…"

"Don't be, Chrome." Tsuna offered her another smile. "I would do anything for you – you and your brother. You've taken fantastic care of me and the rest of my staff. Helping your brother is the least I can do, Chrome, and I'll do whatever I can. I just hope it's enough. I'm an editor, not an investigator. Not like Dino-san and Hibari-san. I'm still not entirely sure why Dino-san requested my help."

Chrome bit her lip, eye darting from her boss to the door she came in from. "… Boss?"

"Oh, sorry," Tsuna apologized, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't mean to go on like that. I'm sorry – I will do  _everything_ I can for Mukuro, I promise you that."

Chrome smiled, nodded. "I understand, but please,  _please_ … Take care of yourself, Boss. Brother told you, you can't take care of him – of us – if you don't take care of yourself."

Tsuna's smile softened and warmed. Chrome was a godsend to him. She was really the one that held him together – all of them, really. Despite her timid nature, she could be firm when necessary, almost parental. Helping clear Mukuro's name was the  _least_ he could do for everything that she's done for him.

The brunette closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I'm sorry for making you worry, Chrome. Ah—do you have anything for me?"

He gestured to the leather folio clutched against Chrome's chest. He prayed it was some kind of breakthrough – for the case, or at the very least, for the client he was working for.

"Oh, uhm." Chrome shifted, tiptoeing toward Tsuna's desk. "Your client sent in a revised draft and requested that you verify his research. A-And H-Hibari stopped by with a case file."

Tsuna groaned at the mention of Hibari's name. The man got a kick out of making Chrome jump. He probably snuck up on her. "Another?"

"Y-yes, he…" Chrome handed Tsuna the folio. "He said to call him if you found anything. Then he left."

"I really wish he would come see  _me_ instead of terrorizing you and my staff." Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose. "There isn't much I can do about him, Chrome, I'm sorry. I can tell Dino-san about his latest scare, if you like?"

"N-No, it's okay." Chrome shook her head, smiling sheepishly. "I… Expect it from him."

"And yet he still manages to sneak up on you." Tsuna paused, eyeing his assistant. "…You  _let_ him do it, don't you?"

Chrome shrugged, looking anywhere but at Tsuna. He sighed, smiling. "You can be a terrifying woman, Chrome."

A sheepish smile graced her lips, but she still didn't meet his gaze. He, on the other hand, had distracted himself with the files that Chrome brought him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **persona timida** \- shy person


	5. avanzamento

"Dino was looking for you yesterday, Boss."

Tsuna nodded idly, eyes scanning the lines of words, focusing on his client instead of the papers Hibari gave to Chrome. He didn't notice her roll her one eye and smile. Nor did he notice her glance behind him. Nor did he notice the tall figure hovering over his shoulder, lips at his ear.

"It's not nice to ignore a lady,  _young master_."

Tsuna leapt out of his skin with a shriek. A very  _manly_ shriek,  _thank you very much_. His pen flew from his hand, sailing across the room. The timid assistant caught it with surprising deftness. Mukuro leaned back from behind Tsuna, chuckling –  _laughing,_ the bastard. The brunette grumbled, puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms. Mukuro continued to laugh, as if the whole escapade was a fantastic joke. The chime of a soft giggle caught his ears. Great, now  _Chrome_ was laughing at him, too. He was trying to  _work_ , and these two were just impossible – especially when they were together. He could definitely tell they were siblings, that much was certain.

"Welcome back to the world, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro placed a flash drive on Tsuna's desk, leaning over Tsuna's shoulder to do so. "You should pay attention when someone speaks to you."

"Ah, sorry…" Tsuna scratched his cheek. He turned his attention to Chrome. "What were you saying…?"

Chrome shook her head and smiled, closing her eye. "Dino was looking for you yesterday."

"Dino-san was? Why?" Tsuna blinked.

Chrome shook her head again, indicating she didn't know.

"He wanted to see if you've made any headway on the case," Mukuro supplied, strangely helpful. "He handed over all the case files to date, by the way. On that drive."

"…Great. On top of what Hibari-san brought today, that's…?" Tsuna groaned.

"I think the number is up to six, Boss."

"…Thank you, Chrome. " The brunette groaned again, dropping his head onto his desk with a  _thwump_. Another tinkling giggle. Today was turning out just  _wonderful_. Sighing, Tsuna lifted his head from his desk and plugged the drive Mukuro gave him into his computer. "If Dino wanted me yesterday, can you call him and tell him I'm available today?—" Chrome nodded and left the room. "And thanks, Mukuro, for getting me this information. I assume you at least scanned through it?"

"I did. Didn't get much – at least, nothing that I haven't already  _se—_ "

"Mukuro, that's enough." Tsuna hummed softly, cutting him off and leaning back into his chair, closer to Mukuro. "Please don't talk like that. Not anymore. With any luck, the dream suppressants will keep working, and with any  _more_ luck, we'll catch the guy soon. And then you can go back to your normal life, and I can go back to fixing the problems  _here_."

Mukuro stepped back from where he was leaning over Tsuna's shoulders, instinctively putting space between himself and his  _jailer_. Whatever kindness or affection the brunette showed, it wasn't for him. Never for  _him_ ; Tsuna was just that way with everyone. It didn't matter who it was, Tsuna was kind and affectionate. He cared and doted and would offer everything up to help someone. That just wasn't for Mukuro.

He watched from a respectable distance as Tsuna browsed the files. He could see the brunette's darkening expression in the reflection of the computer monitor. It was a similar expression to the one he'd made the day before when Dino first gave him the files.

Tsuna went through all the files methodically, completely attentive. Despite all evidence to the contrary, Tsuna was exceedingly bright. It showed in times like this, when something was so important it commanded almost all of Tsuna's attention, when the life of someone he held dear was on the line.

-x-

Hours later, the brunette was so in the zone of work that he barely recognized his stomach growling at him to be fed. Stomach… Food. Tsuna blinked, sitting up straighter and going backwards through files, looking for the first victim.

There was one discrepancy amongst the victims. Asphyxiation was the common thread between all of them – all six – but the very first one read more like an accidental asphyxiation. According to the autopsy, the first victim had died from anaphylactic shock brought on by a shellfish allergy. It seemed a trivial detail, but it caught Tsuna's attention: perhaps the first victim was the inspiration for the rest. An inspirational accident.

Tsuna scratched his cheek, thinking. If the first victim had been an accident that spurred the rest, she had to have been close to the one that killed her. It was a miniscule hope, the tiniest of ideas to find a lead. Now, if only Tsuna had the identity of the last person the first victim saw before she died.

The brunette was jolted from his thinking when Dino announced his presence. Dino had little tact, despite all evidence to the contrary.

"Sorry to drop in without warning, Tsuna~" Dino grinned. "But Chrome called and said you were available today?"

"Oh, yeah," Tsuna paused. "Please tell me you brought food. I'm dying of starvation."

"Of course. Apple chicken sandwich, grilled. Still hot." Dino arched an eyebrow. "What kind of guy would I be if I didn't feed my little brother?"

"I love you. Did you bring coffee?" Tsuna sat up a little straighter, hopeful.

"Double shot espresso, as usual."

"Marry me."

"Nope." Dino snickered. "Your shadows might not appreciate that.  _Ma_ , here."

Dino set the coffee and the bag containing the sandwich on Tsuna's desk. The brunette eagerly dug into the bag and started to chow down. In the presence of food, all important business took a backseat. Dino watched his friend with fond amusement. To the thirty-something year old investigator, Tsuna was the quirky little brother that threw himself into work with reluctant dedication. Seeing him so easily cheered by food and coffee – an overworked boss's life blood –was something of an endearing treat.

"So, I stopped by yesterday to see if you've made any headway on the case," Dino began, "only to learn that Mukuro had forced you into bed."

"Mm," Tsuna nodded, swallowing a bite of his sandwich. "Yeah, he did. Rosalba didn't take too kindly to it, either. But I just got something before you came in. The first victim was likely an accident. She died from a food allergy. I think I might have sparked our killer's violent streak."

Dino blinked. "Well damn. How did we miss  _that_?"

"Overworked, in a rush, a lot of things," Tsuna shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. "I only found it after sleeping a day away. Which I never would have done if Mukuro hadn't forced me into bed."

"Good point." Dino scratched his head. "So we go back to the first victim. Find out where that dinner came from and who she was with… Which is easier said than done."

"You're far better at that than I am." Tsuna smiled. "Besides you have Hibari-san for intimidation. I'm still wondering how you got him to leave Japan, by the way."

"I promised that Namimori would be taken care of." Dino grinned, a mixture of mischievous and sheepish. "And I appealed to his sense of order, that other disorderly places needed his… Discipline."

"Conniving Inspector Cavallone," Tsuna hummed, finishing off his sandwich and going back to the case files. "He keeps giving Chrome heart attacks, though. She says it's fine, but he won't stop scaring her half to death."

Brown eyes scanned the files. "Oh, on the topic of the first victim, I'm not sure if 'shellfish allergy' will help you narrow down your restaurant search, but from the looks of it, she was very wealthy. Try upscale restaurants?"

"Tsuna, you're a godsend." Dino's expression brightened. "As for Kyoya, there isn't much I can do. He seems to have taken a liking to the poor girl, despite his hatred for her brother. It's almost comical, especially when you get to catch him thinking about his 'dilemma'. The face he makes is hysterically funny."

They both laughed. Ah, the power of infatuation. Speaking of infatuation… Dino eyed Tsuna with a grin. "How has Mukuro been, Tsuna? He seemed better yesterday, but you can never be too sure."

"Eh… The dream suppressants seem to be helping, but I don't know if they'll last." Tsuna sighed. "We have plenty, but I'm almost worried they'll stop working."

"We'll get the guy, Tsuna." Dino assured firmly. "We'll get him, and Mukuro will be cleared. Everything will work out. I promise you that."

"You know…" The brunette rested his head on the desk, eyes focused on the computer screen. "I caught him the other day talking to Chrome and Yamamoto… He seems to think he's committing the murders when he's asleep, and that's why he dreams them in such vivid detail…"

"That's impossible." Dino arched an eyebrow. "At least two were killed while you were watching to make sure he didn't get sick in the middle of the night. Another happened when you and Chrome took him to dinner the next town over."

"I know." Tsuna studied the now-six files again. "I tell him every day he's innocent. Every night, Chrome kisses his forehead and tells him it'll be okay. It's almost like he can't hear us sometimes. Chrome gets more and more worried by the day. We're trying, but…"

"Tsuna… Do I need to start telling  _you_ it'll be okay, too?" Dino pursed his lips, trying to be stern with the brunette he's known for ten years.

"Maybe?" Tsuna blinked at his computer screen, sitting up. "Dino, they all look like they've been redressed. And… Marked? …Is that German? …Dino how am I finding these things and you aren't?

"In the last couple of days, you've gotten more sleep than I have." Dino huffed. "And you have freaky insight. Also, the only people working on the case are you, myself, and Kyoya, with Mukuro's occasional not-exactly-legal input."

"…Are you that understaffed?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Dino sighed and jotted down everything Tsuna told him. "I'll see if the marks really are German or not. Thanks, Tsuna. This helps a lot."

"No problem." Tsuna shrugged. "That's all I've got, though, so I'm going to get to work on what I'm actually  _paid_ to do. And on trying to save our finances."

" _In bocca al lupo_ , Tsuna~!" Dino grinned, patted the brunette on the head, and left the estate.

Tsuna sighed and set to work, trying to edit the manuscript and make sure the financial spreadsheets were correct. So far, Tsuna's managed to keep them afloat with his own personal savings and what he inherited, as well as selling the property the business office was on. Instead, he converted portions of the house – already paid for, thanks to deceased relatives – into office space. His friends refused to accept payment, instead taking it in the form of food and lodging. Chrome claimed that helping Mukuro was more than enough for her. Mukuro  _would_ be paying his keep, but he couldn't work in his condition, and he was under house arrest. Tsuna sighed heavily. He'd make sure his friends and employees were well compensated for once he got a handle on everything.

"Tsunayoshi, you do realize you're drinking from an empty cup, right?" Mukuro's voice disrupted Tsuna's lapse in attention.

"…I am?" Tsuna blinked, peering into his coffee cup. "…Huh. You're right."

"I just saw Dino leave." Mukuro sat across from Tsuna's desk, observing him. "He looked  _giddy_ , and it was probably one of the freakiest things I've seen. What did you say to him? You should tell him not to make such a moronic face next time you see him, by the way."

Tsuna just smiled blithely, ignoring the jab at the blonde. Mukuro quirked an eyebrow, curious.

"Everything is going to be okay."

_Several nights later, a woman screamed and Mukuro woke up with his worst fit ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **avanzamento** \- progress, development  
>  **In bocca al lupo** \- In the mouth of the wolf!;; expression used for "good luck" or "break a leg!" The correct response to this is "Crepi il lupo!" or, "may the wolf die!"


	6. fantumato

Tsuna had almost fallen down the stairs in his haste to get to Mukuro's room. The loud _thwump_ of Mukuro falling out of bed and the subsequent sounds of violent retching startled Tsuna from his sleep. When he reached the door, Tsuna knocked. Mukuro spat muffled obscenities from the other side. Sighing, Tsuna entered, only to have a trinket from the nightstand thrown at him. Tsuna ducked and the item – a porcelain clam, apparently – shattered against the door. Tsuna was almost glad the thing was broken. He'd rather it wasn't thrown at him, though.

Before something else could be thrown at him, Tsuna ducked into the connected guest bathroom. He grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water, and returned to Mukuro's side. He knelt down next to the suffering bluette. "Here, Mukuro. Drink."

Mukuro smacked the glass, splashing water over both of them. He jolted to his senses at the chill, looking up at Tsuna with startled eyes. Tsuna wordlessly stood up, blinking in confusion when Mukuro shrank away from him. The brunette shook his head, offering Mukuro a smile. He disappeared back into the bathroom, returning with a towel. He knelt back down and started to dry Mukuro off. He smiled softly, wiping Mukuro's face clean after wringing out his hair. Tsuna himself remained soaked. "…Feel better…?"

Mukuro shook his head, paused, nodded. "… A little." He sat up straighter and crossed his legs, watching Tsuna warily.

"I guess it's safe to assume you don't want to go back to bed…?"

Mukuro shook his head. Tsuna offered another small smile.

"C'mon, then. Change into something dry and we'll go out." Tsuna stood up, offering Mukuro his hand. It was ignored. "Maybe getting out for a bit will help."

Mukuro shrugged, pushing himself up with the aid of the bed. He sluggishly got dressed and followed Tsuna out of the guest room. After Tsuna returned to his room, changed, and grabbed his keys, the two left the estate together.

 

The night was chilly, but a breeze was thankfully absent. Tsuna walked with his hands in his jacket pockets, looking around. Everything looked different at night. Mukuro stayed strangely close to Tsuna, as if needing proximity to something familiar in a strange environment. Doubt germinated in his mind. Maybe Tsuna's kindness _was_ for him. Tsuna didn't come running to anyone but him at three in the morning. Tsuna didn't drop his work to make sure anyone else was okay. Sure, he cared about everyone. Sure, he'd drop his work if someone _asked_ him to, but Mukuro never asked. Never had to. Mukuro was his priority. That was a terrifying thought: that someone cared _that much_ about him that _wasn't blood_.

"…Mukuro?" Tsuna's voice interrupted Mukuro's train of thought.

"…Hm?" Mukuro slid his gaze over to Tsuna.

"…What happened…?" Tsuna looked up at Mukuro, worried chocolate-brown eyes visible in the moonlight. Mukuro stiffened.

"…I look like him. The killer." Mukuro started. Tsuna's disapproving look made him shake his head. "…Or rather, he looks like me."

"How do you know…?" Tsuna pressed. They needed certainty. Tsuna needed a way to get the man's likeness to Dino with more substantial evidence than a dream – _nightmare_. But, given the circumstances, he's pretty sure Dino _and_ Hibari would settle for dream information right now. "I thought you said you see everything through _his_ eyes."

"I do. But I – _he_ – walked by a mirror, or a window. Something reflective." Mukuro looked away from Tsuna, unable to meet the warm, soft gaze, but also unable to step away and put space between them. The kindness that radiated off of the brunette in waves was intoxicating. Mukuro hadn't noticed it before – not like this.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna tilted his head, his expression turning curious. The bluette blinked, heterochromatic eyes almost showing concern. Tsuna had an idea, and those always worked out _swell_.

"What?"

"…Do you think you could describe this man in vivid detail to Gokudera…?"

Mukuro sighed. This idea could end in the estate coming apart. "If he can sit still long enough, I suppose…"

"Great." Tsuna's expression lit up. The pale splendor of the moon couldn't compare. Mukuro found himself half distracted by the sight. He sighed, and smiled. It was faint, barely there, but there all the same. Tsuna continued. "Mukuro, we could find this guy now. We can check to see if any of the victims were seen with him."

"…" Mukuro sighed again. So his nightmares had turned into nothing more than a lead. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking away again.

"Mukuro, I could kiss you." Tsuna smiled up at him. "I really, _really_ could. You've suffered a lot, but… We can get him now. _You_ got him. We just have to find him."

The nightmare plagued insomniac arched an eyebrow at Tsuna's words: _I could kiss you._ Briefly, he wondered what was _stopping_ the brunette before shaking his head and willing away the idea. He was jostled out of his thoughts when he felt Tsuna's hand on his – _in_ his jacket pocket. The brunette shuffled just that little bit closer to Mukuro, and Mukuro hadn't noticed.

The chill in the night air had gotten worse, and a breeze picked up. It played with brunette and indigo hair, plucked strands gleefully and bit at their cheeks frost-like. The walk a little farther together, Tsuna close to Mukuro, his hand still in the taller male's pocket, fingers intertwined. It was a small gesture, more for Mukuro's peace of mind than for Tsuna to get warm.

The cold drove them to turn around and return homeward, as Tsuna had started to shiver and his lips trembled. Mukuro thought they looked kind of blue, in that pale cold way – his lips. Sighing, Mukuro detangled their fingers and moved his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. The brunette's hand stayed in Mukuro's jacket pocket.

 

The walk out had seemed like an instant, but the return home seemed to take an eternity – a frosty, shivery eternity. But it was also refreshing; in the way that crisp, cold air made you alert and aware and focused. There was focus and direction now. They had a lead; they had a place to start, something almost but not-quite tangible, but _something_.

Tsuna's lips were still that trembling, pale, icy azure when they made it to the estate door. Mukuro removed his arm from the brunette's shoulders, resulting in shivers. Tsuna removed his hand from Mukuro's jacket pocket and dug in his own for his keys. Grasping them with trembling hands, he fumbled to unlock the door. The keys slipped from numb fingers. Both Mukuro and Tsuna knelt together to pick them up. Sparks ignited under skin as fingers brushed together. Tsuna looked up at Mukuro with cheeks flushed from both cold and sudden nerves.

Tsuna wasn't quite sure what compelled him to move. Before he could stop to think, he found himself leaning forward and pressing frosty lips against Mukuro's, eyes fluttering closed. What surprised him more was that Mukuro returned the gesture, molding his own lips against Tsuna's. Fire bloomed from the contact, immediately warming chilled bones.

Tsuna's fingers curled around the keys absently, unaware of the numbing cold, while Mukuro's hand closed over Tsuna's. They stayed that way, lips pressed against each other, nothing more, with hands over keys, kneeling at the front door of the estate. If it were any other time, perhaps Tsuna would have been worried about any onlookers, but in the chilly solitude of four in the morning, they were completely and utterly alone.

The breeze picked up then, biting at their already frost-nipped cheeks, forcing them to pull apart. Tsuna stood first, standing hastily and fumbling with his keys to get the door open. Mukuro rose languidly, seemingly unperturbed. Mukuro took the keys from Tsuna's hands and unlocked the door for him, opening it. Tsuna mumbled an apology for making him grow impatient. He received a silent shrug in response: _It doesn't matter_.

Tsuna kicked the door closed behind him as he followed Mukuro inside and shed his coat. He smiled at the bluette as he slipped off his shoes and padded into the kitchen, cheeks burning from cold and embarrassment. "I'll make us some coffee. That should help warm us up. I don't think either of us are getting anymore sleep tonight."

Mukuro just nodded his acknowledgement, heading toward Tsuna's office to peruse the case files while he waits for the steaming caffeinated beverage that Tsuna is so adept at making – years of practice concocting the life blood of an overworked boss.

 

Tsuna soon finds his way back to the office with two cups of piping hot coffee – one with more sugar and a tint of vanilla for Mukuro, the other just plain black coffee with nothing added. Tsuna always had a harder time staying awake than Mukuro did, and he needed to be up for this. Still shivering, making it a wonder that Tsuna hadn't spilled their drinks, the brunette joined Mukuro in his desk chair, placing the drinks on the wooden surface. Mukuro was lounged in the chair, looking through the case files lazily, almost bored. Tsuna himself perched on the arm of the chair, his feet sliding under Mukuro's leg for warmth. Oddly, Mukuro allowed the proximity.

"Anything new…?" Tsuna's voice broke the silence that persisted in the office. He tilted his head and observed Mukuro's face for any changes in his expression.

"Nothing." Mukuro shrugged lightly, picking up his coffee and sipping at it, careful not to burn his tongue.

Tsuna, on the other hand, had not been so careful. He burnt his tongue and almost dropped his coffee in the process. He warily set it back on the desk, scraping at his burnt tongue with his teeth. He made a face of displeasure at the unpleasant feeling. Mukuro chuckled quietly.

"There's nothing new – not that I was actually focusing all that intently on it." The insomniac continued, flipping through files.

"Well, once Gokudera wakes up, we'll get to work on getting a sketch of the man you saw, okay?" Tsuna smiled, all warmth and welcome and _comfort_. Mukuro snorted softly and nodded, rolling his eyes. The brunette's eyes softened, lips twitching downward for a moment. "…That did happen, right?"

"What did?"

"At the door…" Tsuna fidgeted on his perch, wiggling his toes. Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

"Stop that with your toes."

"Oh. Sorry." The brunette bit his lip. "But… It happened, right? The kiss."

Mukuro arched an eyebrow up at his jailer. "Why would you think it didn't?"

"…You kissed me back."

"I did."

"…I was afraid you hated me. For keeping you here. For not letting you out." Tsuna fidgeted again, setting his coffee down and opting for the pick-at-his-fingers route of fidgeting.

"Why?" Mukuro tilted his head, faintly amused. Sure, he was resentful of the captivity, but it was better than the alternative: a jail cell. He would take what he could get. "My sister asked you to help me, and who am I to deny what she wants? Besides, you've kept me well fed and out of jail."

"…Oh." Tsuna blinked, realization dawning on him.

" _Oh_." Mukuro mocked him, smirking.

Tsuna puffed his cheeks and swatted Mukuro's shoulder. He picked up his coffee and sipped at it, pouting behind the rim of the cup. "Not funny, Mukuro."

"Was funny to me." The bluette smiled – playful and guarded.

The brunette huffed, sipping more coffee. He watched Mukuro for a moment before smiling in return, leaning forward on his perch and pressing his lips to Mukuro's again, this time deliberately. This time it was not an impulse. Again, Mukuro returned the simple affection as lips meshed together once more, this time parting and allowing each other minimal access. They both tasted like each other's coffee – something that should have been odd, given Mukuro's too-sweet vanilla and Tsuna's unmodified black but was pleasing to both of them.

Neither of them heard the door open.

" _A-hem._ "

Tsuna jumped, startled, his coffee still in his hands. It was a miracle it didn't slosh and spill over onto the brunette and the occupant of his desk chair. Mukuro sighed, as if disappointed, and turned his gaze to the intruder.

Who was, of course, the only other person in the world that would be awake at four-thirty in the morning, Gokudera. Tsuna smiled, visibly relaxing when he realized who it was. "You're up early, Gokudera."

"Couldn't sleep." Gokudera grunted, surprisingly calm in spite of what he just witnessed. "You weren't in your room, got worried."

"We went out for a little walk, to get some fresh air." Tsuna blinked.

Mukuro cleared his throat. "I think that was the point, Tsunayoshi. That you and I were both missing. Even after all this time, Gokudera's still worried I might do something to you."

"…Oh. Well you haven't, and you won't, so." Tsuna blinked again, confused.

"Tenth, he _kissed_ you. I count that as doing something." Gokudera puffed. "Something crude. Unfortunately not illegal."

"…Ah, Gokudera…" Tsuna took a sip of his coffee, trying not to smile. Mukuro didn't bother. He just snickered. "Gokudera, _I_ kissed _him_."

Gokudera spluttered. Before he could go on some tirade about Mukuro seducing him into making the first move, Tsuna jolted.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tsuna smiled brightly at Gokudera, and any biting remark about Mukuro withered and died in the silverette's throat. "Could you get your sketchbook? I need you to listen to Mukuro and sketch a man that he describes – a man he saw in one of his nightmares."

Gokudera winced. He really didn't want to listen to anything Mukuro said, but Tsuna was asking him personally. It would probably help solve the case that Tsuna spent so much grief on. And Tsuna really, _really_ cared about Mukuro. It was almost… Cute (in a sickening sort of way) how Tsuna flew to the insomniac's side whenever there was a nightmare or something was wrong. Gokudera gave a long-suffering sigh and nodded. "Alright."

"Thank you, Gokudera."

 

A couple hours later, after much arguing, a couple thrown erasers, several torn pages, and Tsuna trying to mediate, the three of them finally had a sketch of the man Mukuro saw in his nightmare. A face that was startling familiar in a way that went beyond the eerie similarity between the sketch and Mukuro's own countenance.

Tsuna pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowing into a displeased frown. "I know this man."

Two pairs of eyes fell on Tsuna, still perched on the arm of the chair Mukuro was sitting in. One set was startled. The other was wary – curious and suspicious. Tsuna reluctantly got up from the chair and padded over to one of the many cluttered shelves in the room. His finger trailed over the spines of books as he searched. He tapped his finger twice on the spine of the book he was looking for. "Here."

Tsuna pulled it out and brought it over to Mukuro, turning it over so he could see the back. Heterochromatic eyes narrowed at the photograph on the back of the novel. "That's him."

"Yeah. I used to edit for him. I even helped him get published." Tsuna's expression was grim. "One day he just… Stopped submitting his work to me. I assumed he found another editor."

"Well, I guess you assumed wrong." Mukuro grunted.

"Yeah. Also, that's not his name – on the cover, I mean. It's just a pseudonym." Tsuna settled back down on the arm of the chair, sliding cold feet back under Mukuro's thigh.

"His name is Daemon Spade." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **frantumato** \- shattered
> 
> Mistakes are my own.


	7. tradimento della fiducia

"So,  _Signor_ Spade, care to tell us exactly where you were on the nights of September 13, 17, 21, 28, as well as October 12, and 22?"

"Inspector, I do believe I've already told you where I was," Daemon hummed pleasantly, smiling blithely at Dino. Dino pursed his lips in turn. The teal haired man was making it very hard to keep eye contact. Did Daemon  _want_ Dino to get in trouble?

"Tell me again." Dino shifted. "So we can corroborate your alibis."

"Sure, if you like." The 'prisoner' just kept on smiling, waiting for Dino to slip and get himself in trouble. Dino sighed heavily.

"Kyoya, please go to Sawada's estate and update them on the case." Dino gave his until-now silent partner a look that said this was  _not_ up for discussion. Hibari gave Dino a withering stare. He begrudgingly shoved himself up off the wall of the interrogation room and left. Dino simply smiled as he walked by. He sighed as his body relaxed when Hibari was gone. The blond turned off the recording devices in the room and relaxed even more.

"Daemon, what are you doing?" Dino hissed under his breath, leaning forward so Daemon could hear him better. "I thought you promised to quit."

"It's a lot like smoking." The smile never left Daemon's face. "I'm sorry, I tried. But the betrayal never stops. Someone has to stop them."

Dino sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "Daemon, I can't help you if you keep this up. Tsuna's catching onto you despite my efforts. I'm surprised he hasn't found out about  _my_ involvement."

"I never asked for your help, Dino."

"No, but someone has to help you, Daemon." Dino slammed his fist on the table. "How long are you going to be ruled by your guilt? It's been over a year since Elena died and her death was  _not_ your fault."

"I betrayed her. I must pay the price." Daemon responded evenly, unflinching despite the bang on the table.

"Daemon, she  _forgave_ you." Dino hissed. "She forgave  _us_. She  _encouraged_ us."

"I still betrayed her and our marriage."

"Daemon…" Dino sighed, rubbing his face again. "This has to stop. You know that. This can't go on."

"The only way it will end is if I die." Daemon shrugged. Dino just sighed in frustration.

"That isn't true and you know it. I know it. Please, Daemon. Please stop this. You're killing yourself from the inside out."

 

Dino took Daemon home, having verified the suspect's rather shaky alibis. The blond had felt a wave of relief rush over him when he could verify at least a  _little_ of Daemon's alibis without fudging the paperwork up  _too_ badly. It wasn't easy, choosing between the law and his lover.

Just as Dino was about to leave Daemon at his dark doorstep, the criminal pulled him inside the house, a sly grin on his face. Dino blinked in surprise as he was yanked inside. He grinned in return when surprise ebbed into something else entirely, kicking the door closed behind him as he let Daemon pull him through the dark house toward the bedroom. Dino relaxed. It had been too long since they'd been  _together_.

 

Hibari returned to the station with Tsuna and Mukuro in tow to find Dino and Daemon missing. The raven scoffed, crossing his arms. Of course Dino wouldn't wait for them to get the interrogation underway. Dino didn't like others being privy to his interrogation techniques. Then again, Dino  _did_ say to  _update_  them, not drag them down. Of course, Hibari would never admit to such an oversight.

Mukuro was bristling internally, having had every intention of confronting Daemon himself. He was, however, careful to cage his temper. Gentle yet stern Tsuna was, after all, at his side. Normally he wouldn't give a damn, but the brunet had this  _look_ that could  _ooze_ disappointment. For a reason he couldn't fathom – couldn't begin to explain – he did  _not_ want to be on the receiving end of that look.

"…Why did you bring us down here again,  _Kyoya_?" Mukuro arched an eyebrow, calm demeanor effectively masking his anger. Hibari pointedly ignored him.

"I'm sure Dino had a good reason. Maybe for some reason his alibi checked out or something." Tsuna offered, attempting to calm his companion down, despite his own misgivings. "At least, initially…?"

"Yeah. Right." Mukuro snorted. "And I'm the queen of England. I know what I saw, Tsunayoshi."

"I know, Mukuro, I know, but…" Tsuna fidgeted, turning to go back to the estate with his charge. "There are, unfortunately, protocols to follow…"

"Meanwhile he's free to kill again using my appearance as his cover." Mukuro hissed bitterly, reluctantly following Tsuna out of the station.

"Mukuro… He'll get his due soon enough, I promise." Tsuna turned his gaze to Mukuro, chocolate brown hues burning with resolution that seemed to back up his claim. It was always eerie how Tsuna could get that look when he was usually so gentle and unassuming.

"Cavallone will update you personally tomorrow, Sawada." Hibari cleared his throat, cutting in as the brunet was leaving. "…And give…"

Tsuna paused, turning to face Hibari again. "Yes?"

"…Give that P.A. of yours my regards." The words were muttered quickly and half hidden under breath, as if they hadn't meant to be spoken. A smile bloomed on Tsuna's face and he nodded.

"I'll do that."

Mukuro snorted derisively. Tsuna elbowed him gently in playful reprimand. The brunet whispered something that sounded vaguely like  _be nice_ to his blue-haired companion. At the quiet reprimand, Mukuro shrugged innocently as if to ask  _what?_

Hibari watched the whole exchange with an arched eyebrow. What an interesting display, not that Hibari cared all that much. It was just worth noting that a couple months ago, Mukuro wouldn't have even bothered  _glancing_ at Tsuna.

"Let Dino know I'll be expecting him around lunch." Tsuna smiled, and Hibari  _thought_ he might have detected a hint of mischievousness. "And that to make up for today's confusion, he owes both Mukuro and I a  _good_ lunch. Along with the  _expensive_ coffee."

Hibari smirked. Yes, he  _had_ detected that. "Normally I'd tell you I'm not your messenger, Sawada, but I'm sure the look on his face will be worth it."

The brunet's smile never wavered. "I'm glad we understand each other, then. Take a picture for me?"

The raven officer just rolled his eyes, giving a slight nod to Tsuna's request. Mukuro arched his eyebrows. Tsuna was just  _full_ of surprises, wasn't he? If not for the situation of Daemon missing and Dino  _with_ the culprit, Mukuro might have laughed. As it was, he was still more than a little peeved. He turned to leave again, intending to head back to the estate.

Tsuna jumped, startled by Mukuro's sudden movement away from him. He turned and trotted after him, spluttering a soft  _wait up!_  Every bit the teenager he used to be, Hibari noticed. So some things  _didn't_ change. That was good to know.

"I'll be sure to tell Chrome that you asked about her, Hibari-san!" Tsuna called as he jogged away, grinning. Hibari frowned. If he had something to throw, he probably would have _pinged_  it off Tsuna's head. Or tried, at least. Since leaving Japan, Hibari had noticed that his former classmate had gotten bolder. Perhaps that boldness was what allowed him to be so confident in saving a company from going belly up, in clearing an innocent man's name.

The raven continued to watch Hibari and Mukuro leave until they were out of sight. Perhaps Hibari may have held his head a little higher, stood a little straighter. Perhaps that was a hint of a smirk on his face. Perhaps Hibari might have been  _proud_ that his former classmate was coming into his own. Then, his harsh treatment of his junior would have been worth it. His dishing out punishments and conditioning the small animal to stand up paid out in the end, it would seem.

Briefly, Hibari thought it was a damn shame that the brunet was otherwise engaged in a flailing, struggling business. Otherwise, he would have been a pretty good cop. At least, that was Hibari's mindset.

Who knows? He could be right. If there was one thing Hibari had learned over the years of dealing with the brunet is that he was  _full_ of surprises. Seeing those surprises unfold in front of him was why he left Japan in the first place. It had nothing to do with Dino's  _bribes_  – he knew them for what they were.

Finally, Hibari moved from where he'd been standing to watch Tsuna leave. Something crossed his mind, and he needed to check it out.

If Dino was capable of bribing  _him_ to do something, he was certainly capable of other questionable activities. Something wasn't quite right. Even Tsuna had noticed it, despite his unwillingness to believe that something could be  _wrong_. To Tsuna, Dino was infallible, so even his own gut feelings would be pushed aside in lieu of believing wholeheartedly in Dino and Dino alone.

So it was Hibari's job to get his hands dirty. Hibari was going to investigate his partner.

 

The next morning, Dino hadn't shown up for work. Mukuro was missing. Hibari was livid. No one got the lunch that Dino owed them, and the streets were loud with indignation of a body found in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tradimento della fiducia** \- betrayal of trust


	8. riflessione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are my own. Also this chapter, with all its fluffy domestic feels, broke my heart.

_Daemon and Dino stood together in Dino's small kitchen. One looked mildly amused, trying very hard and failing to hide such amusement. The other was covered in flour and holding a hand-whisk up in the air. Tomorrow was Elena's birthday, and Dino suggested that he and Daemon make a cake for her, instead of buying one._

_Not that Daemon couldn't afford one of the ultra-fancy ones. Dino had playfully commented that his teal-haired lover's wealth made him sick, once upon a time. All other comments on his wealth were silenced quite effectively when Dino came home one day to find a fire engine red Ferrari in his driveway. Well, they were silenced_ after _Dino punched Daemon in the face because that was_ too _much money. The punch had been followed by a kiss, of course._

 _"Dino, love, the flour is supposed to go_ in _the bowl, not on_ you _." Daemon snickered, covering his mouth in a half-assed attempt at being polite._

 _"Shut up, I_ sneezed _." Dino whined, lowering the handheld whisk, looking almost ashamed. Daemon just arched an eyebrow at his blond lover. The kitchen looked like the entire bag of flour exploded. That must have been some sneeze, for the whole kitchen to look like a culinary warzone._

_"Are you sure you know how to bake a cake?" Daemon had to smile._

_"…Not entirely?" Dino hung his head, defeated. "Not this kind, anyways. I can make a damn good cheesecake, though?"_

_"Then why didn't you make one of those?"_

_"…Didn't have the ingredients." Sure, Daemon. Just drive Dino further into the corner of shame. Daemon chuckled quietly and walked over to Dino, taking the whisk from him. Together, they cleaned up the mess and Daemon taught him how to bake a popular German cake._

_Of course, the two of them baking together made far more of a mess than Dino's flour-sneeze, but they had_ fun _, and that was all that mattered. It was also worth noting that the cake made it out safe and spectacular. Dino proudly commented that Elena would love it. Daemon ruffled Dino's messy blond hair, laughing. He told Dino that Elena would love anything Dino made. He smirked triumphantly at the blush that painted Dino's cheeks, visible through the dusting of flour on the blond's face._

_"C'mon, let's get this mess cleaned up and have dinner." Daemon carefully put the cake away so that it wouldn't get damaged in the clean-up before getting a damp towel to start wiping down the flour-covered surfaces. Dino followed suit, washing the dishes used in the cooking process and eventually sweeping up the floor. A shower for the both of them followed the cleaning of the kitchen._

_Dino always did love it when Daemon washed his hair, scrubbing his scalp affectionately. Daemon was always rather fond of when Dino washed his back, of the calloused, work-worn hands rubbing the knots out of his shoulders after a day of hunching over his desk, writing._

_Of course, the shower had been a moot point, and the promise of food clearly forgotten as the two of them fell into bed together, partaking in each other with such pure adoration and affection that even God himself might blush and look away. There was nothing base or dirty or carnal about the way Daemon took Dino to bed. There was nothing but_ love.

_It was hours before the two of them decided that satiating their stomachs was more important than feeding their passion for each other. They extracted themselves from wound up blankets and padded back to the kitchen. Previously forgotten takeout had been left on the dining table. Tonight was apparently a lazy Chinese night. Dino could do that._

_Plates loaded with food, the two lovers found themselves lounging on the couch with a movie playing. It was an Italian dub of some animated Disney movie, not that either of them were paying too much attention. Once again, they were far too wrapped up in each other, just lazing against each other with nothing but blankets on for cover._

_Shortly after they finished their meal, they dozed off right there on the couch. The DVD continued playing until it kicked back to the beginning and the menu screen looped all night long._

_Elena had showed up in the morning, smiling at the sight of her husband and his other blond slumped over each other on the couch. She waited until the house was cleaned up to wake her two boys._

 

"I loved her, too, Daemon." Normally, the blond would have more tact, but he had been buttered up with sex and cuddling. And Daemon in his guild-addled state of mind was not someone to walk circles around, trying to be tactful and polite. Dino had to pin him down somehow and force him to snap out of whatever was driving him to murder. If it took harsh tactless words to do that, Dino would resign himself to them. "You weren't the only one to suffer from her death. And you didn't love her the way you loved me. "

"But I _did_ love her, Dino." Daemon blinked, as if confused, hand pausing in its movement through Dino's hair.

"I didn't say you didn't." Dino's fingers idly rubbed circles over Daemon's bare chest. "But if you didn't love her the way I'm talking about, why did you marry her?"

"She was my muse, you know." Daemon hummed, hand returning to playing distractedly with blond hair. "All my success stems from her."

And it was true. Elena pushed him to do what he wanted. She pushed him into the writing world; she even introduced him to the company where he met Tsunayoshi's family. Unfortunately, there were… Problems, and nothing was able to get edited or published until Tsunayoshi himself took over.

"That doesn't answer my question – why did you marry her?" Dino repeated. He already knew about Elena's role in getting Daemon published.

"Ah… That was arranged by our families…" Daemon shifted, as if uncomfortable. Dino remained still, half draped over his naked lover, making it difficult for Daemon to try to escape. "We were close friends, so our families saw it fit to betroth us. Both of us were rather… Disappointed, you know. She had someone else she fancied, and I…"

"You spent a lot of time at the café with me." Dino supplied, blinking. _That_ was information he _hadn't_ been privy to until now. "So if both of you had other people you liked, why do you feel like you betrayed her? Especially if she encouraged you to be with me?"

"The person she fancied was a woman, you know. Perhaps that's another reason why our families arranged our marriage…" Daemon's brows furrowed, creased.

Oh. Dino had always wondered why Elena was so happy to let him have Daemon in a way she never would.

"Elena… She wanted a child, though." Daemon seemed far away now, and Dino wasn't entirely pleased. If Daemon got too far away, too far into his memories, Dino wouldn't be able to drag him back out, snap him back into a semblance of what used to be. "That was the one thing I tried to give her. She had done so much for me, and that was the only thing in the world she ever wanted."

"Dae…"

"I'm sure you remember the day she died, she was with child." Daemon ignored Dino's attempt at interrupting him. "She was with her woman. I remember Elena telling me they were so excited to see the baby, check on its health. They were together when they died, remember?"

"I do remember." Dino frowned. "Kyoya and I were the ones redirecting traffic and shooing away curious onlookers. I remember Kyoya hit me for almost crying. Elena was a good woman."

Their whole lives had been a mess – glass cracked and spiderwebbed, connecting everything and everyone together. If Dino hadn't met Daemon, then maybe Daemon's marriage to Elena wouldn't have been so complicated. Maybe if they had all gotten together and discussed the situation, things would have worked out for the better. But it was, so it was. But it didn't happen, so they weren't. On some level, Dino blamed himself. He was the siren that tried to tempt Odysseus, and in this rendition, he succeeded.

"Don't feel guilty, _cavallo_." Daemon hummed softly. "You didn't lead me astray. We were already together _before_ Elena and I were married. This is my fault, getting you dragged into my issues."

"But…"

"Hush," Daemon lifted a hand and flicked Dino on the nose. Dino blinked, scrunching up his nose. Daemon laughed, pressing a kiss to the blond's head. Dino couldn't help but smile in return for that. It was almost like they were getting back to normal. Almost like the killings never happened. Almost like Elena was still alive, like they still had their regular get-togethers.

Dino sorely missed the days when Daemon was so passionate and excited about simple details – things that would greatly improve his writing. He ached for the evenings where he and Daemon would cook together and then fall onto the couch with their dinner and a movie going. He yearned for the nights when they would crawl into bed together, when Daemon would be the one to tell him everything was okay after a particularly bad case at the end of a particularly bad day. The nights when Daemon not only _said_ everything was okay, but was also the one to _make_ it so.

Dino had never loved anyone the way he loved Daemon. Even with – _despite_ – the fracturing of Daemon's mind, the murders, Dino still loved his once-writer. He wished that Daemon would snap out of it, would come back to him. They could leave the country together, go somewhere safe, where Daemon was unknown, where they could have their own private anonymous paradise. If only Daemon would come back to him. If only they could go back. Back to that night they made a cake for Elena and had fun making a mess in the kitchen. Back to the morning Elena woke them up with coffee and breakfast pastries.

_"I love you, farfalladae."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **riflessione** \- reflection
> 
>  **farfalladae** \- farfalla [butterfly] + Dae(mon)


	9. viva il Re

_The next morning, Dino hadn't shown up for work. Mukuro was missing. Hibari was livid. No one got the lunch that Dino owed them, and the streets were loud with indignation of a body found in the open._

* * *

 

The morning was dark, cloudy. Rain fell from the sky in a painful torrent. Drops of water stung the skin through clothes. Evidence was washing away by the second, but everyone involved in the case knew who the killer was. It was just a matter of dismantling his alibis. In Dino's case, it was a matter of finally giving into the idea that Daemon will never be himself again.

Of course, it was hours before Dino had managed to get to work – he was late, but not late enough that he wouldn't make it to the crime scene. Belatedly, he realized that Daemon had slipped him a sleep aid in his tea the night before, likely to help an overworked man sleep. Dino would have been touched, pleased, if Daemon hadn't snuck out to kill again while he slept. He would be less peeved, too, if Daemon had _told_ him.

There was a note on the body, still legible despite the rain. The note contained one single word, bold in size and color: _Check._

Even if Dino hadn't known it was Daemon from the beginning, that handwriting would be unmistakable. And even if the handwriting had changed with Daemon's state of mind, the reference wasn't lost on Dino. They had played chess together often, mostly while discussing Daemon's writing. He would never finish the game with checkmate – Dino was always so thoroughly trounced that Daemon gave him the grace of forfeiting before checkmate.

He never expected Daemon to bring chess and his relationship with him into play. But… Did that mean Daemon planned on forfeiting? Giving up his life? No. Dino would not let that happen. He _would_ get his Daemon back.

The blond rubbed water from his face in what would have been a useless gesture if it wasn't a habit developed from stress and frustration. Dino was slouched, expression miserable. Hibari's steely eyes watched him, hawk-like in their observation of a suspicious man. 

The blond suddenly straightened up, as if he felt Hibari's wary eyes on him, and started directing the crime scene unit with fervor. If Hibari was suspicious of him, then he had to be _extra_ careful. One toe out of place and he would be done for. And if Hibari was getting suspicious, then Tsuna would start to perk up to the suspicions, too.

 

Mukuro was still missing. Tsuna had gone down to one of the first floor guest rooms to get Mukuro so they could eat together and pour over files for more information to help the case. And just… Be together. It was a strange sudden yearning Tsuna had developed, but not all that surprising.

No one in the estate was surprised. Tsuna had passed Chrome on his way down to get Mukuro. She had just smiled knowingly, like she'd expected this outcome from the start. Tsuna had very maturely stuck his tongue out at her, earning him a giggle in response.

But the smiling and the laughing had stopped as soon as Tsuna opened Mukuro's door – after knocking, of course. Mukuro's room was empty of its occupant. Tsuna had torn his way through the entirety of the estate looking for Mukuro, panic in his eyes, with Chrome close behind, _fear_ in hers.

Mukuro hadn't even left so much as a note about where he was going. Chrome had said he _always_ gave her a heads up when he went somewhere so she wouldn't worry. Briefly, Tsuna wondered what it was that Mukuro actually did that would make Chrome worry so much when he was gone.

 

They searched the estate and a block every direction and still there was no trace of Mukuro. Any evidence of where he'd gone to or when he'd gone had been washed away by the very rain that made Hibari's and Dino's job difficult just a few blocks away. The only things left to remind Tsuna that he had been at the estate were Chrome and the memories – memories of too much work and late night coffee, the walk in the frigid night air after Mukuro's latest night terror, the kiss at the door when Tsuna dropped his keys.

Tsuna hadn't given up, but Mukuro couldn't be found – didn't want to be found – so he took Chrome and returned to the estate, before being soaked to the core got them both sick. Getting towels and drying them both off, Tsuna waved away anyone trying to help. The brunet was somber, expression tight with worry and regret.

"I'm sorry, Chrome. I couldn't keep him here where it's safe." Tsuna sighed, draping the damp towel over Chrome's thin shoulders after drying her hair.

"No, it's… Okay…" She shook her head, dainty fingers gripping the towel tightly. "He was bound to run sooner or later. He never was the type to let someone else help him… And keeping him in one place has always been near impossible…"

"Let's just hope he doesn't do something…"

"Stupid?"

"… Well, that wasn't the word I was looking for." Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"I do love my brother, Boss, but sometimes…" Chrome shifted, glancing away. "Sometimes he doesn't think before he does something. This is likely one of those times…"

"… Let's hope he stays safe, then?"

"That's all we can do…" Chrome sighed, closing her one eye in resignation as her shoulders sagged. Her fingers never loosened their grip on the towel. Tsuna's heart ached. Chrome always looked delicate, but when she was worried about someone she looked completely fragile, like one bump and she'd break to pieces. Tsuna, of course, knew better. Chrome was the veritable backbone of his estate. But that didn't stop _him_ from worrying about _her_.

"…Well…" Tsuna leaned back on his heels, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "It's not the _only_ thing we can do… We can still help, in a roundabout way. We just need to get the last pieces of the puzzle to put Daemon away for life. That'll get Mukuro home safe. And make the streets safer, too."

Chrome blinked, looking up at Tsuna. The words sunk in, and Chrome's expression brightened exponentially. She nodded and padded up the stairs to her assigned room to change into something dry, Tsuna following to do the same in his own room

 

The two of them busied themselves, pouring over every piece of information on Daemon they could get ahold of. If they were lucky, they could get the why, and the why could lead them to the next piece. The office was a mess of papers, notes, and business cards by the time Tsuna and Chrome finished going through all the print copies of every business dealing with Daemon. Tsuna's computer had at least four Daemon-related documents open, including un-edited manuscripts and the website that was set up for Daemon's novels.

Tsuna paused and looked up from a sheaf of paperwork when the website finished loading. It was clear that the site hadn't been updated in quite some time, but there on the front page, was a photograph of Daemon and his late wife.

Wait.

Late?

Tsuna put the sheaf of papers down and examined the website further. Elena had been the wife's name, apparently. The brunet kept digging. Apparently the woman had died a over a year ago. _That would explain why Daemon hadn't submitted any more manuscripts…_ Tsuna bit his lip. He should have figured that something was wrong when one of his best novelists dropped off the map.

Upon further study of the photograph, something peculiar derailed Tsuna's worried train of thought. This Elena woman certainly looked a lot like the women that Daemon killed… All six looked _remarkably_ like Daemon's late wife. And the German mark…? Dino never got back to Tsuna on it, so the brunet looked it up on his own. It had been the word for _betrayal_.

…Was the woman unfaithful? Was her death the result of infidelity? It was certainly a possibility… Though, it was also hard to believe. Judging by her face, she seemed the picture of elegance and etiquette, of fidelity. Then again, Tsuna knew better than to judge a book by its cover – if he did, he'd never have gotten to know Hibari or Dino. If he did, he'd never have gotten so close to Mukuro.

The information wasn't much, but it was something. It was certainly better than nothing. Information in hand, Tsuna picked up the phone and called Dino's cell. While the phone was ringing, Tsuna dismissed Chrome kindly, suggesting that she rest, or at the very least get something to eat.

She smiled and trotted off to the kitchen, with every intention of getting something for Tsuna as well. It seemed that Tsuna still hadn't learned to take care of himself before helping others. Chrome figured that he never _would_ learn. It was just one of his traits that people loved and made them want to strangle the endearing brunet.

Finally, Dino picked up his cell, and Tsuna winced. From the sound of it, Dino was standing out in the onslaught of rain. The noise was deafening over the phone. Tsuna rubbed at his ear as Dino shouted through the phone, over the rain.

"Dino-san, I think I have some helpful information," Tsuna began, choosing his words carefully but loudly so Dino could hear him. "Well, I'm not sure exactly _how_ helpful it'll be, but it's something, and something is usually better than nothing at all."

"Okay, go ahead!" Dino shouted. "Shoot!"

And so, Tsuna did. He explained everything he found, including the German word and the idea of infidelity.

 

Dino was very, _very_ glad for the rain. If it hadn't been raining, Dino's wince would have been very much audible over the phone. It was bad enough that Hibari had noticed the way his body cringed at what Tsuna was telling him. But, he could play that off as empathy, or sympathy, or whatever. One of those human emotions that Hibari seemed to detest so much.

"I see, yeah." Dino would have muttered if not for the downpour. "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense, actually. I can use that in interrogation when we get him again, maybe he'll react to it, and if he does, we just might actually get him."

Unfortunately, Dino knew that wouldn't happen again. Daemon wouldn't _avoid_ Dino, but he was certainly slippery when it came to bringing him in. Not to mention, Dino didn’t want to risk fudging the paperwork a _second_ time. He'd surely get caught after that.

Faintly, over the thundering deluge, Dino heard a woman's scream. Hibari heard it, too. Both their heads whipped in the direction the scream came from.

"Tsuna, meet me in the park. We're picking up Daemon." With that, Dino hung up, pocketed his surprisingly undamaged cell phone, and bolted for the park, Hibari close on his heels. This would certainly be problematic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **viva il Re** \- long live the king


	10. scacco matto

Mukuro was wandering almost aimlessly about the town, hands shoved in his pockets as rain drenched his thin – frail – figure. The droplets stung his face and his hair was matted, clinging to his skin and clothes.

Part of him regretted running off in the middle of the night, regretted not telling at _least_ his sister where he was going and what he was planning. But, if he told Chrome, he knew that she wouldn't hesitate to tell Tsuna, and Tsuna would _panic_.

And, for some reason, Mukuro didn't like the idea of Tsuna panicking. At least this way, Tsuna didn't know exactly. He'd still worry, of course. Tsuna always worried, like a nervous, yet endearing rodent. But, this way, he wouldn't fret about like a terrified little animal.

That left Mukuro to handle this alone – like he always handled things. Most things, anyways. He never wanted to trouble Chrome so he left her out of most of his doings. Besides, this Spade person was not a force to take lightly. Mukuro had to be exceedingly cautious, especially since his body was weak from lack of food and even less sleep.

Now… Where would he find the murderous novelist?

At the sound of a woman's scream, Mukuro found he didn't have to hunt aimlessly. He took off toward the direction of the scream.

 

It took entirely too long to make it to the park where Daemon was holding a woman captive, knife at her throat. The woman was blonde – brown eyes this time, not the vibrant blue that was once Elena's. Her hair was short, choppy, and almost tomboyish. Instead of resembling Elena this time, she bore a striking resemblance to _Dino_.

The sight made Dino sick to his stomach. Just yesterday, Daemon was telling Dino not to feel guilty, that none of this was Dino's fault. But now, now Dino was facing a would-be victim that looked so much like himself.

Dino swallowed thickly, reaching for his government issued sidearm, body trembling. Surely Daemon wouldn't force his hand like this. Surely they could go back – run away and pretend the fiasco never happened.

…

Who was he kidding?

They could never go back.

They would never have what they had before.

Dino raised his sidearm, still shaking. He stared Daemon down, avoiding looking at the woman altogether. Despite his shaking, he was eerily calm. The woman on the other hand, desperately clawed at Daemon's arm, whimpering and sniffling, terrified of the man that had her captive. Wino was both sympathetic and furious – Daemon shouldn't have become this. He used to be gentle, affectionate. Daemon shouldn't be something to be afraid of. Dino's jaw tightened, eyes narrowing in frustration. Daemon pressed his knife to his captive's throat, drawing beadlets of blood. Dino steadied his sidearm, prepared but unwilling. "Don't make me do this to you, Dae…"

"I have to do this, Dino. You know I do." More pressure on the blade, more droplets of blood. The woman cried out, clawed at Daemon's arm and left angry red marks across skin. Daemon's grip didn't falter, nor did he show any discomfort at the clawing. His body was like steel.

"Dae, you have to _stop_. Please, if not for me, then for Elena." Dino pleaded, biting down on his lip. "You can stop. You don't need to punish yourself. You don't need to take your punishment out on other people."

Daemon simply smiled at Dino, accepting his chosen fate. It dawned on Dino that this had been where they were headed from the very beginning – since the moment Elena died. It dawned on him that he never, not once, had the power to stop this. It didn't matter how much he loved Daemon. There were just some things in this world that weren't possible. Getting Daemon to forgive himself was just one of those impossibilities.

Dino steeled himself for what he was about to do to the one he loved the most. He steadied his shaking body, eyes hardening with reluctant and unwilling determination. "Let the woman go, Dae."

"You have a perfectly clear shot without me doing that, Dino." Daemon’s smile was blithe, peaceful, as if he’d been waiting for this his whole life.

And in a way, he was. He was always waiting for Dino to end his suffering – he was too weak to do it himself, after all. Briefly, Daemon wondered if Dino understood that. Love him as he did, Daemon doubted it. Dino always had been the optimistic one. Daemon had to force Dino’s hand.

The woman in his arms with the knife to her throat was not forgotten. Daemon shifted his wrist, prepared to slit her throat if it forced Dino to kill him. And he knew it would. His beloved blond wouldn’t risk another death, especially not one occurring right in front of him.

Before the blade could break the skin of the woman’s neck, a shot rang out in the night. It pierced the silence and echoed through the park, reverberating off trees, benches, even off the air itself. At least, that’s what it felt like.

The knife fell to the ground, Daemon’s lifeless body falling with it. The woman screamed again and ran for her life. Perhaps she thought _she’d_ been the one that had been shot. Dino’s body went numb. He felt hollow. He’d just shot the one he loved more than anything in the world. In cold blood. In the line of duty. The firearm fell from his hands and clattered to the ground – not that it made much noise in the grassy park. A tear that Dino hadn’t noticed welling up slid down his cheek. He was unaware of the words that left his lips, voice cracking and shaking:

“ _Checkmate, Farfalladae._ ”

 

Mukuro arrived just as the shot went off and Daemon’s body hit the ground. He overheard the muttered nickname that escaped Dino’s lips on the breeze. His body shakes with rage. _Dino knew. The fucker knew the whole fucking time and didn’t do anything to stop it._

In ire, Mukuro approaches Dino and swings, decking the taller man square in the jaw with as much force as he could muster (which wasn’t much, given that his body had been weakened over the weeks of little food and sleep).

Despite the lack of strength behind the punch, Dino reeled. He, too, was weakened by the events of the past few months. He had been weakened since the day Elena died and this whole catastrophe began.

Still, Dino’s suffering (Daemon’s suffering) did not excuse the actions he committed in trying to save his beloved.

The punch did bring him back to a semblance of reality, even if it didn’t really hurt him. What stung him to the core were Mukuro’s wrath-laced words: “You _knew_.” Breathe. “You _fucking knew_.”

Dino managed to compose himself, steeling his face to icy coolness in its expression (or lack thereof). “I had my suspicions. But I couldn’t put him behind bars without proof.”

He couldn’t control himself. His fist collided with Dino’s face again, his body trembling with anger. “ _You were sleeping with him, weren’t you?! You fucking_ knew!”

“…Yeah.” Dino deflated. “But I wanted to stop him as much as you did, Mukuro.”

Mukuro was about to snap at him again, possibly even hit him again, but he was stopped when Chrome and Tsuna ran up to them, both panting and looking like they’d just run the five-k. Dino put up his mask again, even daring to smile. But it was the smile of a defeated man – a tired man. Tsuna noticed, but he figured it was just exhaustion that the case had taken so long.

“It’s finally over, Tsuna. Mukuro’s name is clear.” Dino knelt down and picked up his sidearm, sliding it back into its holster before pocketing his hands.

Chrome, though not addressed, lit up. Her eyes shone with relief, and Mukuro thought she might actually cry. Tsuna, too, looked overjoyed.

Neither of them knew what had just taken place. Neither of them asked about the bruise forming on Dino’s face.

“That’s wonderful news!”

“…Yeah.”

_One man gained his life back. Another lost his entirely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **scacco matto** \- checkmate
> 
> Wow this chapter hurt me a lot I think I cried a few times while writing it. 
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long, but given the emotions I was feeling (and the emotions I tried to describe), I think you might be able to understand why it took as long as it did. (And there were some days where I opened the word file and then immediately closed it again because I didn't want to cry.)
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own. If anyone is willing to be my beta for current and future works, I'd be delighted and would love you forever and ever C:


	11. ultime cose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which loose ends are tied up, and people move on. Except Dino.

Hibari was bent over his desk, scouring every document Dino handled on Daemon’s case. He’d been hunched over for hours, and he was still completely soaked from discovering the body earlier with Dino in the downpour, despite having been inside for the duration of his scrutiny. Hours were spent scrutinizing paperwork, and so far, the raven detective had nothing to show for his time wasted.

Hours wasted, and still nothing. Hibari was minutes away from throwing all the paperwork haphazardly back into the over-stuffed filing cabinet. He needed to find something soon. He had no idea when Dino was going to get back to the precinct nor who would be with him. It was pure luck that he’d managed to slip away from Dino while on the way to the park to pick up Daemon without the blond noticing (idiot was always acutely aware of him for some reason). Well, when you’re working around the law as a law enforcer, it was probably paranoia toward your partner rather than creepy acute awareness.

Ah, here we go. Carefully edited documents were hidden amongst the files. Dino had apparently verified an alibi for Daemon that didn’t exist. Hibari narrowed his eyes. Why would Dino do that for a murderer? Unless… No, that was impossible – where would Dino meet such a person? Maybe that information would be on Dino’s computer.

Before long, Hibari found what he’d been looking for. A finished, unedited, unpublished manuscript was on Dino’s computer, waiting to be found. The dedication page was a shock to find.

_Dedicated to Dino Cavallone, the man I owe my life to. He kept me light when all was dark._

That explained far too much – far more tan Hibari felt comfortable knowing. He sighed and closed his eyes, turning off Dino’s computer. Another sigh and he was returning all the files back to their proper places. He still had a few minutes at the very least before Dino would come barging in – probably with Tsuna and Daemon in tow. Or so he hoped, given what he’d read. He had a suspicion that all was not well.

 

It was hours later before Dino sulked into the precinct, soaked, and with a bruise forming on his face. Tsuna, Chrome, and Mukuro were all behind him. Everyone looked worse for wear, but there was a certain exuberance hanging on the trio behind Dino. Dino, however, looked like death was on his doorstep. Yet another sigh left Hibari’s lips. Involuntarily, his gaze slid to Chrome, to see how she was handling things. She caught his gaze and smiled, and he looked away stubbornly. It was his saving grace that she didn’t laugh.

“I shot Daemon Spade.” The silence shattered. Dino’s voice was broken, cracked, hollow. Hibari inwardly winced. Well. Case closed, then. The raven caught Mukuro mutter something, coughing into his hand. They locked gazes and Hibari just shook his head.

“Case closed, Cavallone.” Hibari stood. “Best get on that paperwork.”

 

It’s been over a month since the death of the serial killer Daemon Spade. Most have moved on and many feel the streets are safe again. Mukuro himself felt that a substantial weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And indeed it had, as his head was no longer on the chopping block and he was no longer at risk for taking the blame. Tsuna, too, felt waves of relief – he always knew Mukuro would make it through this, and he was glad to be proven right.

The day was stunning, bright and warm. Just warm enough, not too hot, not too cold. It was a surprise, given the chill of the days and nights before. Even the day must have been celebrating the end of the long reign of terror.

Tsuna and Mukuro are in a lightly furnished apartment, sitting on a simplistic and rather small couch. The size puts them sitting almost awkwardly close to each other. Their knees brushed against each other, but neither seemed to mind or even notice. Really, they seemed to enjoy the closeness, if anything.

“Are you sure, Mukuro?” Tsuna broached, voice barely above a whisper.

“Hm?” The addressed tilted his head, with a curiously amused smile. “Sure about what?”

“You don’t want to stay?” The brunet was almost nervous, as if afraid of being shot down. “With us, I mean.”

“Yeah.” Mukuro nodded, leaning slightly toward Tsuna. Tsuna leaned the rest of the way, shoulder to shoulder.

“… Is it because of me?”

“No, Tsuna.” Mukuro chuckled softly ruffling Tsuna’s hair. “It’s not because of you.”

“…Then why don’t you want to stay?”

“I’ve been locked in that house for months,” Mukuro dropped his arm, letting it fall over Tsuna’s shoulders lazily. “I’d like to get out.”

“…Oh, yeah.” Pout. “That is a good reason. Sorry I couldn’t get you out sooner. …And I’m sorry I wasn’t much help.”

Mukuro swatted Tsuna upside the head. “You did plenty. You kept me out of an overcrowded, unsanitary holding cell. And it wasn’t all… Unpleasant.” Mukuro didn’t bring up the nights when Tsuna wiped sweat off his brow and sick from his chin. He felt it didn’t need saying.

Tsuna smiled at that, unable to really say anything because it was true. He’d managed at least that much.

“You’re always welcome to come home, though.” Tsuna offered, hesitant about using the word _home_. To make his decision to let Mukuro come back whenever he wanted solid and permanent, Tsuna took Mukuro’s hand and pressed a house key into it. “Whenever you like. Visit me, visit Chrome. Any of us.”

_Visit me_.

Mukuro held the key tightly in his grasp, knuckles almost going white. For a moment, Tsuna was afraid he’d made Mukuro angry. He was worried, tense, for a long while until Mukuro removed his arm from Tsuna’s shoulders and put the key on his keychain. Without a word, Mukuro handed over a key to the lightly furnished apartment he and Tsuna were sitting in.

The gesture was not lost on Tsuna. His eyes lit up and he took the key, immediately mimicking Mukuro and adding the new key to his collection.

“So…” Tsuna drifted, trying to fill the suddenly awkward lull in conversation.

“Hm?” Mukuro titled his head, mildly amused at Tsuna’s sudden bout of shyness.

“What will you do now…?”

“I’m not sure. Will people hire me, if they knew my involvement in the Daemon case?”

“You had no _involvement_ , Mukuro.” Tsuna pursed his lips, not liking the thought very much. But, Mukuro _was_ right. He might not get employment opportunities simply because he _looked_ like Daemon, even though it had been released to the press that the killer _was_ dead. “… You can work for me. I could always use an extra set of hands. And I’m sure Chrome would be happy to have you around more often.”

He paused, thoughtful. “I should be able to get us a real office again soon. It wasn’t the ideal situation, but Daemon’s novels are selling like hotcakes. Apparently people want to know what went on the mind of a killer…”

Mukuro nodded. A job was a job. And he got to be around his sister, and Tsuna, while he worked. He accepted the offer with the barest hint of a smile. Tsuna lit up again, smiling brightly.

Tsuna leaned forward, brushing his lips against Mukuro’s in a hesitantly bold kiss. Without pulling back, he whispered against Mukuro’s lips, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mukuro.”

And so he would. He would see Mukuro tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. That was the thought running through Tsuna’s mind as he left Mukuro’s meager apartment to let him get settled in.

 

Elsewhere in town, Hibari and Chrome were sitting across from each other at a quaint little diner. It was cozy, fairly small, but not entirely crowded. The menu was traditional, and Hibari had briefly complained that there was no Japanese to be had here. Chrome had giggled and waved him off, saying something about eating Italian while in Italy. And besides, she had said, the ravioli alfredo here was to die for.

So, Hibari ceased his complaints and (begrudgingly) ordered Chrome’s recommendation. He had learned, it seemed, that if he wanted to have Chrome’s attention, he had to swallow his pride and step up. He also learned, belatedly, that Tsuna’s seemingly innocent assistant had a devious side – she’d _baited_ him into courting her without actually having to take the lead, and she’d _succeeded_. All those times where he’d startled her months ago during Daemon’s killing spree, she’d _let_ him. She’d known he was there but still acted startled. To save Hibari some face? He almost scoffed, if not for the fact that she’d snagged him hook, line, and sinker.

And really? At this point, he couldn’t care less. He found himself rather enjoying how she was so subtly in control – so much so that sometimes Hibari _forgot_ that she did so – that he didn’t mind it so much. In fact, it was, in a way, rather liberating. He didn’t have to worry if she’d leave or become clingy. He didn’t have to worry about her being unable to pull her own weight. If anything, she was way more capable than both himself and her own boss combined, and Hibari found that rather exhilarating. Here was this dainty woman sitting across from him, trim and composed, and yet so content, but underneath that was a fierce lioness that managed a household of men that worked themselves to the bone.

“So?” Chrome prodded him gently, her voice as soft and airy as ever. “How is the ravioli alfredo?”

Hibari blinked, sitting up a little straighter. He’d been so distracted with his thoughts that he hadn’t realized he’d started eating. Chrome seemed to have noticed, but she just smiled – no tinkling laughter, for which Hibari was grateful.

“…It needs meat.”

_That_ had Chrome giggling. “Beef ravioli next time, then?”

Next time? She wanted a ‘next time’? Strangely, Hibari found himself looking forward to it. He inclined his head in a brief nod, assenting to her invitation.

 

Not everyone had moved on and recovered from the months of Daemon’s reign of terror. Of course, families were still mourning the losses of daughters, sisters, mothers, wives. They would continue to mourn. It was something that could never be forgotten.

Dino would mourn, too. He’d tried everything he could to save the love of his life from his own mind, but he had failed. He had failed and it cost him Daemon’s life. And the lives of several women. The only saving grace was that one woman survived and Daemon would hopefully be forgiven in the afterlife – if there was one.

What really tore into Dino’s heart, though, was not only Daemon’s death. What cut into him was the permanent reminder on his desk. His superiors thought it best to give him a promotion for “outstanding work.” Yeah, work that got his best friend and lover killed. Work that rendered him incomplete and broken.

He killed his butterfly, all for a goddamned shiny new promotion on his desk.

Hibari never uttered a word, though. And strangely, enough, neither did Mukuro. One thought Dino had gotten his due punishment for his transgressions. The other was saving Tsuna heartache over discovering the truth about Dino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ultime cose** \- loose ends
> 
> Well, this is the official final chapter. I may or may not write a little epilogue or something to go separately at a later date. I haven't decided yet. I'm still reeling from the feels I caused myself while writing the last couple of chapters. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the ride! Thank you for staying with me this long. 
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own.


End file.
